thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stepney
Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine from the Bluebell Railway. He is Boxhill's brother.' Stepney'sbranchlinemap.png Bio Stepney was stranded on a siding at the Vicarstown Goods Depot when Rusty found him and helped arrange for him to be put back into service. He now runs The Bluebell Branch Line. Stepney later wanted to have a change from his branch line, and he was sent to help Toby and Mavis at Anopha Quarry. This excursion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the Sodor Ironworks. Stepney later helped Edward with the running of The Loop Line and was accidentally bumped into by Duck, who was looking at The Hot Air Balloon. In the twelfth season, he was hit by a truck of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. Personality Stepney is a bubbly, honest, and humble chap who is busting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. Even if an engine might not like him at first, his personality wins them over. After being saved from scrap by Rusty and the Bluebell Railway, he now runs his own branch line, but loves helping out on the Fat Controller's Railway. He has an enthusiasm for learning and listening to advice, as well as keeping busy. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively, and is keen to see fair play. He is popular amongst the engines and is always game for more work. Basis Stepney is based on the real engine of the same name, a LB&SCR A1X Class "Terrier" 0-6-0T tank locomotive. Livery Stepney is painted in the goldenrod locomotive livery of the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green". In 2010, He was painted in "Bluebell Black". On January 14th, 2012, Stepney made an "only-morning" appearance in BR Lined Black with "cycling lion" crest and his BR number, 32655, for a special photographic charter. He carried the same BR Lined Black livery again on April 17th, 2012 for another photographic charter; this time though with the later "ferret and dartboard" crest. He returned to "Bluebell Black" in time for his visit to the National Railway Museum's "Railfest" in the first week of June 2012. As of August 2014, he has returned to his famous "Improved Engine Green" livery, officially being released to the public in May 2015. Appearances Television Series Thomas and Friends * [[Season 12|'Series 12']] - Rosie's Funfair Special (''does not speak in UK version) * [[Season 24|'Series 24']] - The Royal Engine and Marvellous Machinery Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (dropped) * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (dropped) Voice Actors * Christopher Keegan (UK/US) Trivia * Stepney's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Stepney is, as of 29th March 2014, withdrawn from service, following the failure of his main steam pipe. He was repainted from his British Railways black livery with red lining, which replicates that which he carried upon his arrival at the Bluebell Railway in May 1960. He now carries his original London, Brighton and South Coast Railway "Improved Engine Green Livery". A future overhaul has not been entirely ruled out. * Alec Baldwin gives Stepney a Cockney accent. This may have been intentional, as Stepney is a region of East London, and the inhabitants of that area, amongst others, were known as Cockneys. * The prototype of Stepney's 1996 Wooden Railway model has the original face and magnets of Thomas. * When the president of the Bluebell Railway Bernard Holden MBE died, aged 104 on October 4th, 2012, Stepney headed his funeral train on the 16th, due to being the first engine that the railway rescued. In 2014, Stepney also headed the funeral train for Jack Owen, who was his ex-driver. * At one time, the Official Website incorrectly stated that Stepney was a narrow gauge engine. * In the Spanish dub of the show, he is known as the Hyacinth engine instead of the Bluebell engine. In the Dutch dub, he is known as the Violet engine. * Both of Stepney's appearances in Season 7 were made up of stock footage. * In the television series, Stepney has had several whistles. In 'Thomas and Stepney', Stepney had Smudger's whistle. In 'Bowled Out' onward, he has a different one, of which is unique to him, up until 'Rosie's Funfair Special', where it became a slightly higher pitch version of Thomas'. * Stepney had some modifications in the twenty-fourth season, including: ** Red running board. ** His buffers became more oval-shaped. ** Gained a tail lamp. Rosie'sFunfairSpecial40.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial43.png|Stepney's Whistle Rosie'sFunfairSpecial45.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial47.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial49.png|Covered in pink sugar Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:0-6-0 Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Male Engines Category:Heroes